Off to Texas
Title: Off to Texas Players: Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, Ryan Rivers, and Pyotr Zagadka Location: Maxwell Ranch and O'Leary Ranch (In College Station/Bryan, Texas) Synopsis: Hmm… So, the dairy plan is a go… now to get the equipment… off to Texas we go, for Heather to meet some old friends, and older enemies! LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary sits on the couch, watching the local news. Nothing good, nothing bad. Just normal stuff. Elizabeth Maxwell slips quietly into the living room from the kitchen area, glancing about quietly and looking to the TV. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Going to get cool tonight up here in the mountains." The weather man agrees, Onyx will be down in the low 50's. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little at that and shrugs. "That's not cool... just wait till winter when snow is on the ground. The price for being high enough up for the dust to work." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, 50's would mean I need to get out of shorts.... I'm a Texas girl, where snow is rare..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "I'll for certain need to be out of shorts, for that cold..." Heather O'Leary winks, "Should I get out the heavy Comforter? I'd hate for you to try to steal *my* body warmth." She winks Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit, slipping over and onto the couch next to you, wrapping her arms around. "Well, with the heavy comforter, you'd have the warmth to spare." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "But... That means your cold feet will be all over me." She winks Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and tickles. "I'll wear my socks then..." She kisses gently. "If you really want me to..." Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Well, than I get scratchy wool all over me." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs at that and shakes her head. "Not if I don't wear wool socks..." she slips her hands up under your shirt, and starts tickling more. Heather O'Leary winces a bit, but doesn't do anything to stop the tickling. Elizabeth Maxwell blinks a little at the wince. "what's wrong honey?" Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Little twinge in the shoulder still." Elizabeth Maxwell erks and wraps her arms around the waist, hugging softly. "I'm sorry...." She kisses gently. "You should talk to one of the doctors maybe..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "It's OK. Just not fully healed yet. I didn't have that Fast Healing this time." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and hugs tightly. "Oh.... okay." she kisses you on the cheek and gently slips into your lap, settling herself to avoid the injured shoulder, and hugging softly. Heather O'Leary smiles, and cuddles. Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles in tight and kisses you on the lips. Heather O'Leary returns the kiss, and says softly, "So.. when did you want to go?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and shrugs. "Well... when will it be getting dark? I figure they're two hours ahead, they might be starting to get dark by now, but..." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "It's 8 in Texas... It's mostly dark there already." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "Well, if it's dark, we could probably get going if we wanted to. Heather O'Leary nods, "Have to head north, than swing around East, and back south, so we hit the Dust-Free Zone, in darkness." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles up tight and nods. "Sounds complicated...." she considers a bit. "That or wait a little longer, but if we wait too long..." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Waiting too long? Not much of a problem. I know the Ranch like the back of my hand...." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles a little and nods. "Oh... okay. Still... we'll be sleeping awfully late if we wait too long..." she smiles and kisses. "So, been keeping up your long long runs?" Heather O'Leary nods, "Running longer, since I am not getting as many in. Used to run three 5 to 8 mile runs in, per day. Down to just 2 So I go a minimum of 8 miles each." Elizabeth Maxwell blinks a little at that and hugs tightly, wincing. "That's going to kill you eventually. You should stay around more. I mean... there's not an ounce of fat on you, where would it come back first?" Heather O'Leary touches her hips, and than her breasts. "Honestly, Babe? I'm not worried about the fat. Besides, people that run marathons run more, and eat less." She shrugs, "Besides, I've started to eat more." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly. "You haven't started eating more enough to justify that grueling of a pace... Just find a way to keep it off the hips, and I don't mind if it goes up there higher." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "What? You want me to get implants?" She smirks, "And you just see my dinners. Breakfast this morning... 4 pancakes, 3 sausage patties, and some hash browns. Lunch was leftovers from last night. Dinner was a salad, but it is the smallest meal I eat anyway." Heather O'Leary and Elizabeth are on the couch, discussing food, workouts, and cuddling. Elizabeth Maxwell pokes Heather a little bit. "I did not say that I wanted you to get those. I just meant that you could let a little fat build up there, just keep it off the hips." She kisses Heather gently then. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I don't know how to do that, love." She winks, and glances back at the TV, and nods, "Going to be comfortable when we head to Texas...." Low of 70 tonight. Ryan Rivers is coming out of the kitchen, his hair and skin rather damp as he recently showered. Why would that be? Just a simple work-out downstairs. He would normally do it at the Gym at the station, but well... He just wanted to pump some iron alone to let out some stress and get in some good thinking. He pauses as he notices the two and their topic matter. He reddens, something that he hasn't done for a bit, but manages to not run off as he gives the pair a wave. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at Heather and kisses gently. "Hm, ah." She nods at the TV, and smiles. "That sounds better, yes..." She glances up at Ryan then and waves. "Hi there." Heather O'Leary smiles at Ryan, "Evening Ryan." She winks at him, than says to Liz, "We'll have to see. OK?" "So what are you two vixens, up to... Just watching the boob tube and chilling, I take?" the lone man asks as he leans against the door frame with a small smirk. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Heather and snuggles. "Well, we're also planning on going off somewhere later on..." Heather O'Leary smiles at Ryan, "Vixens, eh?" She winks, "You can keep that up..." She shrugs, "We are going to head to College Station, Texas, in a bit. My family's ranch has all the Dairy Equipment we need to start getting fresh milk out here..." "Hey now... Just a compliment here... Nothing too big. Not that I think any amount of smoothing talking would do much save state the obvious for you two," Ryan offers with some level of confidence. He's still feeling things out, as is often the case when you are dealing with a guy that is both shy... yet seemingly extroverted. An odd combo for sure. "Didn't know your family had a ranch too. Man, I feel so left out now," he offers jokingly. Elizabeth Maxwell grins and snuggles Heather again, raising her eyebrows at Ryan and laughing. "Well, if it makes you feel better, we're consolidating out of necessity." Heather O'Leary smiles, "It is one reason I like it here...." She smiles, "Want to see it? We were just about to go flying.. and extra manpower to carry things, is always welcome." Ryan Rivers doesn't look too impressed. "I get to carry MORE stuff around.... Wheee," he replies. That and he'll be around cows... And horses. Two things that creep him out. Thankfully, his fear of large farm animals has been hidden thus far.... He figures no one will ever need to know of his rather 'odd' phobia. "...If you guys really need me to come though, I guess I could." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit and shrugs, rolling her eyes. "Sorry Ryan... We just aren't built to be lugging around heavy things." Heather O'Leary bites her lip, "I... Kinda did need to ask you something, and I'd rather do it away from the ranch. But if you'd rather not go along, it's OK. Nothing heavy, just lots of stuff to load into the Squad Ship." "Says the woman that could likely beat me up," Ryan replies with a chuckle before raising his hands at Heather. "It's fine... It's fine... Just because I complain about it doesn't mean I won't do it. Take it you two want to go now?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and raises her eyebrows, grinning. "Well, as soon as you're able to come, if you want to..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Probably best to start early, so we can get you home in time to get some sleep, since I assume you work tomorrow?" Ryan Rivers nods to the pair of promiscuous pretties. "Yeah... Two days before I work fours days... And then I get my three days off," Ryan offers with a stretch. "And I'm ready to go now... The longer we wait, the more tired I'll get." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at Ryan and nods. "Well, at least we'll be able to get going quickly. We should see who else can come, then get going..." Heather O'Leary slips from the couch, and moves towards the door, "I'll go fire up the Squad Ship." Heather O'Leary says, "All right Liz, Ryan... Ready when you are. Squad Ship is fired up." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Acknowledged..." Ryan Rivers just makes his way toward the personnel carrying part of the ship, merely letting Heather and Elizabeth take the front two seats of the ship. Heather O'Leary sits in the pilots seat, comfortably. She wonders idly, "Should we ask Pyotr along?" Elizabeth Maxwell climbs up into the front seat, smiling at Ryan, and settling in next to Heather, smooching her. "If you want..." Heather O'Leary says, "Pyotr? Can you join Ryan, Elizabeth and myself in the Squad Ship... if you don't mind doing a little lifting to help us load some stuff..." "Up to you guys... I just work here," the cop replies with a smirk as he settles into his seat. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Ryan. "Well, we wouldn't want to do it if you didn't want him along, if he comes, he's another hand to help with lifting stuff." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "He could cut it down from a three hour loading, to about 2. Since I will be helping, of course." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles. "I'll be helping as well, as much as I can..." Ryan Rivers chuckles. "Two hours? You really think it will take me that long?" he says, clearly confident in his own strength. "And why would I not want him to come along? Not like this is a date or anything... Just a simple in and out lifting job." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Well, if you want, I know this nice place in College Station that is open late... I'll buy you dinner, and if anyone at works rags on ya for being tired, you could tell them, truthfully, that you went out with two hot chicks." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and shrugs. "I don't know why you wouldn't, I'm just saying that you have a say in what goes on here, since you're along." she laughs a little at Heather. "That sounds fun..." Ryan Rivers shrugs. "By and large, Liz... You'll find that I usually am pretty easy on the small things... Yet highly stubborn on the things that are important to me. Just the way I was raised I'm afraid." Giving a chuckle to Heather, Ryan hrms before saying, "As I said... Up to you girls. Don't want to make you feel indebted to me for doing this or something." Heather O'Leary smirks, "Now, why would I feel indebted to you?" She winks Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and tickles Heather, shaking her head and sitting back in her seat. Heather O'Leary takes the lack of radio response as a no, and begins preparations for taking off. The Hatch closes, at a flipped switch. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and settles into her seat, looking up at the roof of the ship, yawning. Pyotr Zagadka says, "Ack, sorry.. Didn't hear my radio. Be right there" Heather O'Leary is just about to take off, but opens the hatch, so Pyotr can slip in. Pyotr Zagadka slips in and raises an eyebrow. "I thought you just need help loading?" Heather O'Leary nods, "Loading up stuff from the Place we are going... a Ranch in Texas." Pyotr Zagadka blinks.. and look quickly at his watch. "This take long?" he asks, quietly.. a bit nervously actually. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Pyotr and shrugs. "Not too long, we're hoping." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Bout 2 hours for the loading... 20 minutes there and back, if we don't...." She pauses, and blushes, "Oh, you have a date with Alexis, don't you? Better not break that date." Pyotr Zagadka flushes a deep deep red. "I know I know. But.. I don't want you too have to do all work your selves Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Pyotr, it's OK. Keep the date.... If I have to make that my first non-Combat related order around here, I will..." She winks at Pyotr. Pyotr Zagadka nods once at this and gins in that Lopsided way of his fires off a salute and heads for the door. The hatch re-closes, and into the air the squad ship goes. Outside, Visitor Squad Ship #189 slips into the air, after the hatch closes. Pyotr Zagadka looks up and behind him as the ship takes off, the breeze making his hair thrash around. After an uneventful flight, the Squad ship begins to move south from the Dust Zone into Texas. Heather peers at the coastline, which seems to be a rather large circular area centered in Houston, and extending over 80 miles in radius. "That Mothership made one hell of a hole in my home state... Damn!" Elizabeth Maxwell peeks out at the sight, and frowns a little bit, hugging tightly,. "Ouch..." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, looking down, "Means the ranch is almost beachfront property." Sure, there is a hitch in her voice, "My god though... I am glad we knew Houston and most of the area around it was empty when that happened..." Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around Heather and sighs a little bit. "Yeah... Though the fact that it was all empty was sad in and of itself..." Heather O'Leary nods, "Millions of people.. Captured, Killed, or homeless up north...." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods... "Yeah." Heather O'Leary moves the squadship towards the Northwest area of the new Bay of Houston, as the mapmakers are calling it. "Not long now." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little and looks around quietly, watching the situation and scratching her head just a little bit. Heather O'Leary slowly sets the craft down on the ranch, after making a quick call on her cell phone to the Ranch Hands not to come out shooting. Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around slightly, as the craft sets down, and looks around quickly. "So... how many ranch hands are still here, anyway?" Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, "Well, the Last report from Diego said he still had 4 hands.... 1 Might be coming with us, not sure yet. With the Dairy work gone, he only needs 3. And Thompson is rather good with Dairy Cows." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "Well, that sounds like it could be helpful. I'm glad to be getting someone who knows the equipment and the cows." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I wish he'd stay here though... The local Resistance needs all the help it can get... Thompson's just a nickname for him. He likes the Thompson Sub Machine Gun..." Tommy Guns, didn't they go out of style in WWII, or actually, with non-Soldiers, with Al Capone. Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around Heather and snuggles, nodding. "Yeah... I'm sorry, honey..." she sighs and looks around. Heather O'Leary opens the hatch. And slips out, "Welcome to 'lil Ireland..." Elizabeth Maxwell slips out right after, stepping off and looking around, adjusting her light jacket and glancing about the ranch grounds. In the distance, from the Barn, comes three flashlights. A Good 100, 200 yards, from the squadship, which is right by the Little Farm House. Heather looks around, and a sad sort of smile is on her face. Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around tightly, looking towards the barn and the flashlights, and kissing. "I know it's hard, honey.... I'm sorry." Heather O'Leary says softly, "The last time I was here... I told my father I'd be back in 6 months... The Visitor's landed 3 days later..." She shakes her head, and moves towards the flashlights. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly, slipping alongside with you. "I'm sorry honey... If it helps any, my mother said she'd be back in about 5 /days/. Then the Visitors came back, and well... the first time I've seen her since was last month." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Doesn't make me feel better, but... I know what you mean." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and hugs, kissing your forehead. "I'm sorry, honey... I really am. I wish things weren't like this..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, and composes herself, especially as Diego approaches, and shouts, "Miss Heather!" He drops the flashlight, and hugs her, "It is good to see you." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Diego, and offers him a polite nod. "Hi there..." Heather O'Leary returns the hug, and makes it a point not to ask about her parents, "Diego, Elizabeth... My Girlfriend. Elizabeth, Walter Diego." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, offering a hand to Diego and smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you..." Diego nods, and shakes the hand. He makes no comment at the Girlfriend remark, instead, he nods to Heather, "You want all but the big stuff, in there? Right?" Heather O'Leary nods, very slightly, "Yeah... Sell the cows, use it to... I don't know, what ever you need." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs Heather very tightly at that, looking over the grounds sadly, and back towards the house. Diego nods, "Bring the Ship closer to the barn, and we will get it loaded for you..." He pauses, "What we need, Miss Heather, is a leader... Someone to help us fight." "Diego... Walter... I can't stay here...." a soft, very southern accented voice says. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, and hugs Heather tightly, her expression turning more pained as she hears how soft Heather's voice is, glancing about, mumbling very softly to Heather then. "They weren't... in the same kind of deal as we were, were they?" Heather O'Leary looks at Liz, eyes wet, "Wha... What do ya mean, luv?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and hugs tightly, kissing Heather at seeing her eyes wet like that. "Trading milk for supplies. You checked that before coming, right?" Diego turns back for the barn, nodding slightly. "Get the dairy stuff ready for Miss Heather!" he yells, not letting his disappointment show in his voice. Heather O'Leary nods, "They weren't using the Dairy side at all..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at that and hugs tightly. "Okay... I just wanted to make sure before we took it..." She kisses gently. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and moves, very slowly for the house, after moving the Squad Ship. Elizabeth Maxwell follows, holding tightly the whole way, and biting her lip softly. Heather O'Leary stops as she reaches the small porch, than looks back at the barn, and says softly, "I should go help them..." Elizabeth Maxwell squeezes tightly and sighs, kissing gently. "I'm sorry, honey..." She glances up at the house, and shakes her head softly. Heather O'Leary sighs very softly, and looks at Liz, "What do I do? Go in... see it how they left it, or remember it in my mind, the way I last saw it?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and shakes her head. "I can't make that choice for you. It's just a matter of circumstances. I didn't have much choice really, when Grandfather was killed. We needed the base. Otherwise I might have wondered the same thing." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I don't... I can't go in there... I am going to regret it... but I just can't yet..." She takes a couple deep breaths, and stares at the house, than turns for the barn. Better to drown it in work. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "I just hope that it's still intact, when you feel able to. Otherwise you really might regret it. Especially if there's something important you'd want that's in there, to protect from any harm." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Nothing there of mine anymore... Just Poppa and Momma's stuff... stuff they... liked." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, and nods a little bit, hugging softly and kissing. "I'm sorry, honey..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Nothing I could do... nothing anyone could do. I can't let myself blame myself... If anyone, Diana... She must pay for this as well..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly, kissing very gently. Heather O'Leary moves back towards the Barn, to see what she can do to help Diego and the others. Elizabeth Maxwell follows quickly along, keeping her arm wrapped around your waist, and looking upward at the barn in silence. Heather O'Leary starts moving boxes, that are marked with her name, to the Squad Ship. Little does she know that Diego has, well, evil-like, packed some special stuff for Heather in the boxes too. Elizabeth Maxwell glances at the boxes, picking up one of the lighter ones, and starting to walk it towards the squadship, herself. In short order, with 6 or 7 people working, the Squad ship is loaded. Diego moves to Heather and says softly, "You remember Johnathon Brinkman? He's in the Resistance now..." "Brink....?" Heather pauses, than nods, touching her scar, "Good for him. Finally got out of jail, and stopped knifing women, I take it?" Elizabeth Maxwell blinks a little, and hugs Heather tightly at hearing that, frowning just slightly. Diego shrugs, "I haven't heard of him attacking anyone lately... but... Well... He's on his way out here. Someone told him you were coming back tonight." Heather shrugs, "Well, what is it he wants? A Rematch? To apologize?" Elizabeth Maxwell hugs a little tighter. "He won't touch you, I'll guarantee that. He'd be fighting both of us if he tried anything." Heather O'Leary smirks at Liz, "Just because 10 years ago, he got a lucky Knife swipe in.... I don't think he'd try anything now. As I remember, he stayed in the hospital longer than I did..." She looks at Diego, and just waits for an answer. "He seems interested in.... Well, a rematch." Diego says, "I thought, since you said you couldn't stay... that maybe you should go now? He's bringing about 5 of his friends around... and has already told us that if we don't let you and him fight, that he would just... kill us. We may be good against the Visitors, but killing another human? I haven't done that in 35 years, back in 'Nam." Elizabeth Maxwell growls very softly at hearing that. "Damn..." She looks to Diego. "Problem people are problem people, regardless of who or what they are. Putting petty issues above the war at large makes him no better than anyone else who tries to play the war to their own ends, by exploiting people in the war zone or whatever else." A Slight nod, and "He is... or was?" Heather glances at Diego, and gets a nod at the word 'was'. "The leader of a gang.... He never changed, obviously...." She pauses, "I'll fight him, if I have to... But someone better tell Ryan not to interfere." If he wakes up from the flight. Diego says softly, "He no longer even fights as fair as he once did. If he pulls a gun, we will stop him from using it... Even if I have to cut him in half with the Shotty." Diego looks at Liz, and leans froward to softly whisper something to her. "He doesn't fight worth a damn, but he knows Knives and guns...." Elizabeth Maxwell opens her coat up slowly and pats the laser pistol on the belt, and her Desert Eagle. "Well, so do we. Not to mention how to fight the fair way." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "I'd rather not have to do it this way... but it seems obvious why you said you needed a leader, Diego..." She looks at Liz, "Want to clean the local Resistance up?" Diego says nothing. He smiles, knowing that once Heather stops Brinkman, that things will be better, because there are capable leaders, just none with the ability to lead, and deal with a possible traitor. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and shrugs. "Looks like we'll have to. We can't have people like that running around and exploiting people." Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, "Well, we can do a couple things... Fight fair. Fight their way... or Fight them like Julie would want us to. Stun them all, and let someone sort it out..." Diego remains quiet. Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "Considering the nature of the situation, both here and overall, any tactic that beats the opponent can be considered valid, to at least some extent." Heather O'Leary nods and says to Diego, "You and the others, go into the Barn... I'll yell if we need you." She looks at Liz, and says, "Maybe he's bluffing... We'll see. If he pulls a gun, I want you to not wait, just STUN all of them... OK?" She pauses, and kisses Liz, before she can answer, "Unless you have a plan that will keep us out of jail, and out of worry?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and shrugs. "I'm not entirely worried about jail, depending on who's running the police force. We have witnesses." Heather O'Leary nods, as Diego and the other hands go into the barn, "But they are my employees... And the local law has broken down a bit, but I doubt they'd jail us. You tell me what you want to do." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "Who's the most likely to make certain that this guy isn't a problem in the future? He's already threatened the ranch hands." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Us. Because I think everyone else is a little scared of him.... If not of him, they are too busy worrying about the Snakes." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "Yeah. That's... precisely my point. We'll just have to see how things go." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, just as a trio of trucks pull up, "Looks like they are here...." Elizabeth Maxwell frowns a little at the trucks, hugging Heather very quickly, and kissing. "It'll be all right. We'll stop them." The trucks stop, just near the barn, and 5 males, obviously a little drunk step out. They appear to be drunk enough to be fighting drunk, but not enough so that their reaction time is impaired yet. One, a tall black man, looking to be about 30, steps forward, "Well well, if it ain't the little Irish Board...." Heather O'Leary says softly, but in a voice that will carry to the assembled men, "Nice to see you too, Johnny. Still needing a knife to win against women?" Elizabeth Maxwell narrows her eyes very slightly, quietly studying each of the five, to evaluate opponents. Johnathon Brinkman chuckles softly, "Still have to ask your dates out yourself, or are you a carpet Muncher now? That's what rumor central says, Irish Board." Heather chuckles softly, "Rumor central, eh?" She smiles, and steps forward, "Want to try what you did before? Without the knife? If you win, you can take control of this Ranch... If I win, you have to leave town, never come back, or you will be shot, like the mangy dog you always have shown yourself to be." Elizabeth Maxwell barely keeps herself from sighing at that offer. This batch of drunks won't play that way, and she knows damned well they won't. So she just tenses very slightly, putting her hands to her pockets and trying to make it look like nothing's wrong, because having the hand there puts it closer to her weapon anyway. Johnathon Brinkman grins, "How about this. I win, you die. You win, you die? Either way, my friends will shoot you. The bitch friend of yours can go, take that Fucking Lizard Ship with her." "That's not going to happen, and you know it, Brinkman." Is the 'Irish Board's' response. "Either fight fair, or I call in my friends, and you all get a free trip to Houston Bay, and dropped in the middle." Johhnny glares, "The bay *you*, hero of the war, made? Fine... You want a fair fight, drop your weapons. I'll drop mine, and we can fight." He pulls the .45 revolver from his belt, and the knife from his boot, and drops it. Elizabeth Maxwell slips back a little bit, to the door of the squadship, narrowing her eyes. Yes, tell her to go to the ship... As she opens the door of it, she smiles sweetly towards Johnny. "Yes, send me to the ship.... No tricks. If she wins, the first one I see moving to kill her will get strafed with the ship's guns. Which are big enough to turn any one of you into a pot roast with one shot." Heather O'Leary frowns as Elizabeth slips towards the Squad Ship, than just shrugs slightly, "Works for me..." She pulls her laser pistol from the holster, sets it down, while also removing the Desert Eagle from the other holster. She stands up, and says to Johnathon, "Come on Brinkman. Time for you to see if you can break the Irish Board, eh? You always wanted me... now is your chance." Johnathon Brinkman smiles, and darts forward. His face impacts with the foot Heather brought up to meet the face. What can he do but hold his head? Well, he can try to get around the foot, and into reach with his powerful, but slow hands. Elizabeth Maxwell narrows her eyes, watching from the side of the shuttle, knowing that something might just happen if she doesn't act quickly. She glances about for cover, and starts moving around, trying to put herself in more of a position to take a more direct action, without being seen. Heather O'Leary slips sideways, as Johnny comes closer, "Just give up Johnny, I beat you before... I'm better now..." She brings her knee up into Johnny's stomach, and he grunts when it connects. He makes it look like he is trying to trip Heather, but instead, rolls away, closer to his knife. Heather stays still, and asks, "Done already?" Johnathon shakes his head, "Just clearing my head, board.... Don't worry." Elizabeth Maxwell watches over towards the fight, frowning, and slipping much closer, using the darkness, and any other cover she can find, to get up to a good firing range of the group, especially with him moving towards the knife. Heather O'Leary shrugs and moves forward, aiming a kick at the man's knee. It hits, but knocks him backward, right to his knife. Johnathon jumps back up, with the knife in his hand, and says softly, "I lied. Want another scar to match the first?" He swings the knife in a slash, aimed for Heather's Face. Elizabeth Maxwell has her weapon out in an eyeblink, as the knife is pulled. Even as he starts his swing, she pulls it up, pulling back on the trigger and sending a blue bolt towards him. Heather O'Leary is able to get out of the way of the knife, with only the smallest of cuts on her face. Not even deep enough to do more than well up one small line of blood. Johnathon is smashed by the blue bolt of Energy, and drops to the ground, Dead. His buddies pull their gun, and prepare to fire at the source of the blue bolt, and Heather... The barn erupts with 15 people. Much more than were there before, that was seen. 6 of them are Visitors, actually, but in regular clothes. Must be Fifth Columnists, or Earth Loving Visitors. The four goons are cut down before they can fire. Elizabeth Maxwell hurries back over to Heather then, to check her face, hugging her tightly. "Oh honey... are you all right?" Heather O'Leary hugs back, "I was expecting that...." She looks back at Diego, and arches an eyebrow, "I thought you guys were in need of a leader?" Diego shrugs, "We have a Leader... Me... I needed you to prove it to them." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs Heather tightly, and strokes her hair. "I'm just glad you're safe." She kicks Jonathon's body idly, and hugs Heather again. Heather O'Leary turns Liz, in her arms, before the kick connects. "Don't... Don't stoop to his level." She sighs, "He's dead, and kicking his body does nothing, M'Love." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and sighs, shaking her head. "All right, honey." She kisses softly, mumbling. "Anyone who would do that to you deserves the worst fate I can possibly give them. Heather O'Leary says softly, as the College Station Resistance does something with the bodies, and the trucks, "Death is the worst fate that can be doled out..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and nods. "I guess so." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "On a brighter note... We can go back home, when you are ready..." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "I'm ready to go whenever you are, honey... I didn't know if you had anything else you wanted to do." Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "Nothing else... We have all we need, and since Ryan was still sleeping in the Squad Ship... Getting something to eat wouldn't seem fair to him." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and nods.... "all right. I guess we can probably go back then." she kisses gently. "And make sure that cut is tended to..." She dabs the blood gently off it with a Kleenex. Heather O'Leary smiles, "Got a Band-Aid?" As she leads back to the Squad Ship. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little. "I think there's one in the little first aid kit on the ship." Heather O'Leary winks, and slips into the Squad Ship. Elizabeth Maxwell slips up and in, strapping herself into the seat, and sitting back with a sigh. "Now, as long as we don't get caught on the way home..." She fumbles out the little medikit, and gets a bandage and cream out from it. Heather O'Leary smiles, "Let them try. It's dark in LA... I can also do the 5 minute flight now...." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles. "Okay honey." Heather O'Leary waits for the Band-Aid, before she starts up the Squad Ship. The hatch, however, she closes right away. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, applying the cream then the bandage, then kissing on the cheek below it. "I'm just glad they had the reinforcements there..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "It would have been dicey otherwise..." She than reaches under her shirt and holds up her Glock, "I did have some backup though." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little and nestles in, hugging tightly. "Ah..." she smiles a little. "Still... awful lot of them for two of us, and two weapons..." Heather O'Leary returns the hug, "But they were drunk... We might have had a chance." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Well, the big one certainly fell fast, anyway..." Heather O'Leary smirks, "You hit him pretty solidly, dear. Plus he was always a tad... Shall we say... weak..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Well, if he couldn't win without a weapon..." Heather O'Leary chuckles and starts the preflight. Elizabeth Maxwell settles back into her seat, yawning slightly. Heather O'Leary pulls back on the throttle, and the engines whine upwards. Up they go into the sky. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, closing her eyes for that, and relaxing. "Hope they have a few people around when we get back..." Heather O'Leary smirks, "If there isn't... we can unload slowly. Not a big deal...." She smiles, "*I*, myself, wonder about Pyotr and Alexis' date..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Yeah, I wondered some about that as well. Hope it went off well..." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Well, if we see either of them, moping around, we'll know." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Well, I'd hope it didn't go /that/ badly..." Heather O'Leary nods, "One could hope." She pulls back on the controls, and the ship goes straight up. Good thing there is internal gravity support. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, leaning over and kissing gently. Heather O'Leary brings the Squad Ship back into the atmosphere, over Central California, "Well, if we are going to get jumped, now is the time..." She kisses back, but her eyes never leave the 'sensors'. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and nods, and slips away after kissing, watching the computer and indicators quietly. "Yeah..." Heather O'Leary phews as the ranch comes into sight, "Looks like we're going to make it... One of these times, we might not get so lucky." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and shrugs. "We already weren't on one occasion, remember? That's what happened to 570..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "But that was not the same type of Approach. This is an atmospheric flight..." The ranch grows larger, and the Squad Ship begins to land there. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "Yeah, I suppose so..." she grins a little bit and shrugs. "My flying was a little bit clunkier then anyway, so..." Heather O'Leary smirks, "Well, I thought you meant the Second Time 570 went down... Mine was worse than." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and shrugs. "I'm not going to be the one to make comment about you crashing, dear. That crash was only a few days after your claim that you could keep them flying at least, implying that I couldn't after I was walking away from that one fight to do it." Heather O'Leary sighs, "Well, it was flying...." She winks, teasingly, "Not my fault I fell asleep...." Well, maybe it is, but not really. Elizabeth Maxwell grins and tickles, snuggling tightly and nodding. "I know..." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Home sweet home...." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, snuggling tightly. "Yeah..." She glances around. "Now we just need to get the stuff unloaded..." Heather O'Leary nods, "We'll get it... tomorrow, though..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles. "right..." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R